Take Me Home Tonight
by the-original-rippah
Summary: Rebekah finds out what Esther has planned and gets drunk. Luckily, Matt helps her feel better and takes her home.


Esther was sitting at her desk, putting the final touches on the spell that she was going to do to kill her children when Rebekah walked in.  
>"Hello mother ho- what's that?" she asked, walking over to the desk and looking at the things that were laid out. Esther was fumbling slightly, trying to put everything away.<br>"Just a spell my dear. No need to worry about it." she said but Rebekah grabbed her hand, taking the paper that she used to bind them together. She recognized this from her mothers grimoires she used to keep. As her eyes widened she looked at her.  
>"Mother, tell me this isn't what I think it is…" she whispered as Esther's face went blank, pretty much telling her that it was indeed what she thought it was. Rebekah started backing away from her mother. "Would you really do this to us? To your own children?" she asked, trembling. Esther stood straighter.<br>"I must undo the wrong that I did so many years ago." she said. Rebekah shook her head and ran out, pushing past Finn who had seen the whole thing.  
>"Should I go after her?" he asked Esther. She shook her head.<br>"No. Let her go." she said softly, sighing. Rebekah ran to the Mystic Grill and sat at the bar.  
>"Give me a drink. A strong one." she compelled the bar tender as she put her head in her hands. A minute later the bar tender brought the drink to her. She quickly downed it and ordered three more. Matt walked in just as she was on her seventh drink. He walked to her as she was giggling at something a random guy beside her had said.<br>"Uh.. hey Rebekah.. you alright?" he asked, looking at her disheveled appearance. Rebekah smiled brightly at him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Matty! How are you this fine evening? And oh, I'm just fine. Family issues." she said, waving her hand carelessly. Matt shook his head, pulling her out of the chair she was in.<br>"You're drunk… come on, I'll take you to my place. I doubt your brothers would want you to come home like that. And your mothe-" he said but was cut off by her.  
>"My mother doesn't care, Matt! She doesn't!" she snapped, looking like she was about to burst into tears. Matt blinked at her sudden outburst, wondering what had happened to the girl who had just been giggling maybe a minute ago. He carefully led her outside and to his truck where they both got in. She stared at her hands as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He looked over at her and turned her to face him before hugging her cautiously.<br>"Hey.. your mom does care, Bekah.. she's your mom.." he said, hoping it'd calm her down but it just seemed to make her cry even harder.  
>"Sh-She p-plans to k-kill us!" she sobbed, clinging to him as her tears soaked his shirt. His eyes widened as he held her closer to him, rocking her back and forth gently. He couldn't help but remember the times he did this with Vicki.<br>"Whattya mean?" he asked slowly. She pulled back and wiped her face, smiling bitterly.  
>"My mother, wants to kill my brothers an I.. she made us into vampires.. she feels like we are abominations.." she whispered brokenly. Matt shook his head.<br>"So? If she kills all of you, there are still many other vampires?" he said confusedly as Rebekah nodded slowly as she shrugged.  
>"I don't know…" she said quietly, looking down. She went to get out when Matt grabbed her arm.<br>"Hey.. you can crash at my place, okay?" he said, looking at her with those big, blue eyes of his. She smiled slightly.  
>"You'd let me do that?" she asked, tilting her head as she closed the car door again. He nodded, grinning slightly.<br>"Well I wouldn't leave a pretty girl to go home drunk, now would I?" he asked, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot of the grill. She smiled slightly, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
>"You do realize that I'm around 1000 years old.. right?" she asked, looking up at him with a small smirk. He wrinkled his nose playfully.<br>"So what does that make you.. a pedophile? Preying on little boys like me?" he asked, teasing her. She gasped and shoved him lightly as they pulled into the driveway of his home.  
>"You odd boy." she said, giggling softly. Mat chuckled and got out, walking around to her side, opening the door for her.<br>"There is nothing with being odd." he said, as he led her inside. She decided she'd forget about her family drama and her impending doom, for now at least.


End file.
